Terraink Hand
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Laink se réveille un lendemain de soirée tout engourdi, sa mémoire embrumée, et sa main toute chaude. Fiction Terraink ( Terracid et Laink) en plusieurs chapitres. Enjoy , amour sur vous.


Hey, ici Jay,

On se retrouve ce mois-ci pour une Terraink en plusieurs chapitre. Et voici le premier.

Il n'est pas très long mais il pose la situation initiale donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Sur ce, Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais (mais les mecs j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez cool). Ce chapitre n'est pas un smut.

Merci à Jo pour l'avoir relu et corrigé, you're the best Jo in the universe.

* * *

Chapitre 1er : Lendemain de soirée

12h44. « Oh cette gueule de bois... » se disait Laink, la main sur son front. Il était allongé sur le dos sur le grand lit double qui était dans sa chambre. Il avait le souvenir que la soirée d'hier avait été particulièrement intense niveau alcool et son corps était tout engourdi. Il avait invité à peu près tous ses amis Youtubers, Amixem , HugoDélire, Ero, Gydias et encore bien d'autres. Bien sûr son meilleur ami, Terracid, était là aussi, ils étaient inséparables, c'est bien connu. Malgré son mal de crâne, il tenta de se repasser le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête.

Vers 21h, la moitié des invités étaient arrivés. Laink avait acheté et préparé toute la nourriture du monde car ils savait à quel point ses amis étaient des morfales. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils mangèrent des pizzas, Amixem en mangea au moins six parts, l'ambiance était vraiment agréable.

L'heure tournait et il était déjà 23h, tous avaient commencé à faire des jeux à boire, ou à tester des cocktails. Laink passait voir ses amis pour juger de leur état même si lui était déjà bien alcoolisé. Il manqua de tomber quand Terra le rattrapa de justesse mais la vodka de celui-ci leur tomba dessus à tous deux.

« J'suis désolé Terra, j'ai pas...pas fait exprès. » Balbutia Laink. Terra le regarda avec un sourire amusé et le prit par le bras.

« C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas doué. Allez viens, faut qu'on se change. » dit-il en l'amenant vers la salle de bain. Terra tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que Laink, du coup il prenait souvent soin de lui quand celui ci se sentait mal.

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Terra fit s'asseoir Laink sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Accroche toi bien, ok ? Je reviens tout de suite. » Lui dit le grand brun avec un ton réconfortant.

Laink resta quelques instants seul dans cette pièce blanche et plus calme que le salon. La musique était filtrée et du coup moins violente pour les oreilles du plus petit. Celui-ci remarqua que Terra était toujours là à ses soirées, quand il avait des coups durs ou même dans la vie quotidienne. Un sourire un peu niais apparu sur son visage, il ne se sentait jamais seul grâce à lui. Terra passa la porte avec deux t-shirts propres. Il en déposa un à coté de Laink, tandis que l'autre était coincé entre ses jambes pour qu'il puisse retiré celui qui était tâché. Laink sans s'en rendre compte fixait Terra. Il regardait sa manière d'enlever son haut, les muscles de ses bras, son torse nu. Laink ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait lorsqu'il regardait son meilleur ami, il l'avait déjà vu se changer des milliers de fois mais celle-ci était différente. Laink avait chaud en le voyant, il avait envie de le toucher sans savoir pourquoi. Il baissa les yeux et regarda vers les sol tandis que Terra finissait de se changer.

Mais Laink sentit un main sur son épaule, il releva les yeux et vit ceux de Terra en face des siens. Une poussée de chaleur le prit. Ses rouges étaient rouges et son corps frissonnait.

« Laink ? Tu t'sens bien ? Lèves tes bras, j'vais t'aider à te changer. » dit calmement Terra.

Laink obéit en silence, les yeux rivés sur celui aux yeux bleus. Le tissu glissa sur le corps de Laink, il se retrouvait à demi-nu devant son meilleur ami et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait gêner. Terracid prit le t-shirt propre, le passa par le bras de Laink et le glissa sur son torse. Le passage des mains de Terra sur son corps fit accélérer le pouls de celui au cheveux bouclés. Il était bouillant et manqua de s'évanouir. Il tomba vers l'avant dans les bras de Terra qui le rattrapa et l'allongea sur lui.

« Te-Terra... j'ai super chaud là... je … je sais pas ce que j'ai. »

Laink suffoquait presque, il avait du mal à respirer.

Celui aux yeux bleus aciers l'enlaça tendrement pour le calmer et le réconforter.

« T'inquiètes pas Laink, je suis là. Repose toi un peu t'es vraiment pas en état. »

Laink serra Terra contre lui et ferma lentement ses yeux. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était de s'endormir confortablement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Après : blackout.

Il avait des bribes de souvenirs après l'épisode de la salle de bain mais tout était encore flou.

Son corps commençait à se désengourdir, le fait de se remémorer sa soirée avait donné l'occasion à son corps de retrouver ses sens. Mais il sentit un contact étrange dans sa main, une chaleur inhabituelle. Il tourna la tête, quelqu'un était là dans son lit, avec lui. Une fille ? Cela l'étonnerait, toutes les filles qui étaient à sa soirée étaient d'un banale, et puis Terra l'aurait protégé vu son état. Il leva la couette qui recouvrait cet invité inconnu.

Le mot inconnu était de trop. Terra. Il s'agissait de Terracid endormi, à coté de lui qui lui tenait la main.

« Terra ? » demanda Laink

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

« Salut...Laink. Qu'est ce ….on est dans le même lit là ? »

« Ouais... c'est étrange, ouais. Par contre tu peux juste lâcher ma main s'il te plaît ? »

« Euh...je peux pas.. »

« Comment ça tu peux pas ? »

« Laink, ma main est collé à la tienne... »

Le cri que Laink poussa résonna dans toute la maison.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Vous venez de finir le premier chapitre. Comment l'avez vous trouvé ?

J'espère qu'il vous à plu et que la suite vous plaira également.

Sur ce, à la prochaine mes amis,

Amour sur vous,

Jay


End file.
